On the Rooftop
by I'm So Deep I Can't Speak
Summary: After returning home from the fight with Kid Buu, Vegeta heads up to the roof to be alone. Bulma eventually follows him up there and one thing leads to another. . .one-shot. . .


On the Rooftop…

A/N: Here's a little B/V one-shot based on the song The Roof by Mariah Carey (I would post the lyrics but now more than ever I can't do that -_-). Like the summary says, this takes place after Buu is defeated and Vegeta wants to be alone on the rooftop, so Bulma eventually follows him up there. I'm a total DBZ nerd and I'm fascinated with this couple and I'm trying to write one B/V story per saga, so here's my take on what happened to them at the end of the Buu saga.

This is rated M because this includes a lemon (the second one I've ever wrote), it's not too graphic but I thought I'd give you guys a heads up. So if you're too young to read this or don't like lemons I suggest you turn back now.

And lastly, I dedicate this to a very special guy in my life, one that I hope will one day realize his true feelings for me. (and no I didn't base this off of personal experience. . .I'm not that lucky :P lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, duh!

* * *

"Mom, where's dad? I wanted to tell him goodnight."

Bulma looked down at Trunks as she tucked him into bed. "I don't know, honey. I haven't really seen him since we got back from the Lookout earlier today. You know how he is, always running off without telling anyone where he's going. Some things never change."

Trunks snuggled into his pillow, his lavender hair falling into his azure eyes. "Yeah. . .I just hope he's alright wherever he is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. I'll go look for him, but in the meantime I want you to get some sleep, young man. You haven't got much rest the past few days," she said soothingly, placing a kiss on top of his forehead.

"Mhm. Love you," he mumbled and closed his eyes, happily giving in to sleep.

"I love you, too," she beamed, stroking his cheek softly. She was so relieved that Trunks could finally have a pleasant night's rest after all the turmoil he had been through recently. Hopefully he would never have to fight another enemy as vicious as Majin Buu ever again, or have to experience the pain of losing his father at such a young age. For now, it seemed like the world was finally at peace, and she couldn't be more grateful. Everything seemed to be back to normal. . .well, as normal as could be, at least. Some things were definitely going to be different now, especially after Vegeta's sacrifice.

_I really need to find him. . .he's been acting so distant since we got back. What could be going on in that head of his?_

She glanced down at her son's sleeping face one last time before turning the light switch off and exiting the room, clicking the door shut behind her. She walked down the hall towards the room she shared with Vegeta, thinking he'd be in there waiting on her. She peered into the bedroom, but found no sign of him, which troubled her.

_Where could he possibly be?_

He had been acting awfully odd since they got back, though she couldn't really blame him after all he had gone through the past couple of days. She thought back to the scene at the tournament, where he had killed all of those innocent people without hesitation. That had made her sick to her stomach, thinking that up til then he knew better than to do such a terrible thing. The look in his eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen before, resulting in her being stricken with fear. At that point she felt like she didn't know him at all, causing her to faint on the spot. It seemed like the evil prince that he used to be had returned and she worried that her Vegeta was lost forever. . .

And for a while, he had been. When she heard the news of Vegeta's death, it hit her like a ton of bricks. It was like her world literally shattered into a million pieces around her. Of course she had dealt with the others' deaths multiple times before in years past, but the affliction of hearing that the love of her life was gone was the hardest thing she ever had to deal with. She had to be strong for her son, knowing that he was just as heartbroken as she was, but that time had really been unbearable for her. She didn't even want to think about it.

She just felt incredibly blessed that now she had her husband back. Even though he was a royal pain in the ass the majority of the time, she never wanted to spend another day apart from him. She needed him, and knew that he needed her as well. Their bond was stronger than ever, nothing could break it. And though his death had been in vain, she felt an overwhelming since of pride for what he had done.

He had died. . .for _her._

That was truly the most beautiful display of love the Prince had ever shown. He had done it all for her and their son, to ensure that they would be safe. He may have always hid his affections for them the best he could in the past, but now she knew more than ever that under his tough exterior he really did care about his family. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for them; everything just seemed so bright and optimistic.

Now she just had to find out where he was hiding. . .

"Dammit, if only I could sense ki. That would come in real handy right now," she muttered under her breath as she began her search for him.

After looking all over the house, she sat down at the kitchen table and ran a hand through her short hair. She was completely stumped; he wasn't anywhere in sight. Whenever he disappeared in the past he usually didn't stay gone for too long, so she was perplexed at what to do, considering he had been gone for half the day.

_Where could he be?_

A mischievous grin appeared on her face after a thought crossed her mind. It finally hit her. There was one place he always liked to go when he wanted to be alone, and she was certain that was where he was.

* * *

Her inkling was right.

She found Vegeta sitting all alone up on the roof, his legs hanging off the edge. Storm clouds were brewing overhead, and she hoped that she could get him in before a downpour came.

Despite shivering slightly from the mist that was developing, Bulma marched over to him, making him lift his head up in surprise at the sound of her footsteps.

He watched her sit down beside him, his dark eyes not even daring to blink. Once she had herself adjusted, she turned to look at him, her heart pounding loudly as his fathomless gaze swept over her, immobilizing her in place, just like always. She could lose all control with one simple glance from him.

Looking into those eyes made her feel a swirl of emotions that set her soul on fire. Everything locked into place. She felt safe. Secure. _Loved._ Despite him never saying those three small words to her before, she was now certain that he did after all that had transpired.

She wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him close and never let go as the trepidation she had experienced a few days ago upon hearing of his death came crashing over her. She really believed that she would never be able to experience his sizzling touch again, or be held in his warm, steel-like arms again. The only way she thought she could ever be with him again was in her dreams.

But he was here now, sitting next to her. It wasn't a dream or anything like that. It was real, and her heart leapt up to her throat as she waited on him to say something.

After keeping to himself for a while, he finally spoke.

"What are you doing up here? Can't you give me any privacy?" he said with mild agitation, sliding his gaze away from her to look down at the ground below them.

She snapped out of the trance she was in and glared at him. Some things really hadn't changed that much. He still could be such a jackass. She punched him in the shoulder, though she knew he could barely feel it.

"Well, excuse me for worrying about you! I can't help, especially after all that's happened. . ." she trailed off, not in the mood to argue.

Thunder rumbled above them, but neither seemed to care in that moment.

"I suppose I can't blame you," he said hoarsely, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

Bulma's eyes widened at his response, seeing as how he didn't even bother to argue with her. He seemed troubled just then, and she could see his iron muscles tensing up.

"You're turning down an argument? Something really must be wrong with you," she teased, combing a hand through her turquoise hair.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and blew out a puff of air. The usual arrogant look on his face was replaced with a somber one, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Things have changed now," he answered quietly.

She quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly has changed?"

He shrugged. "I can't explain it but it just seems like everything is so vastly different. Perhaps it's just the fact that I was dead not too long ago."

"Y-you know. . .I really thought I'd never see you again. . .never in my life have I felt such sorrow," she said brokenly, unable to suppress a tear that slid down her smooth cheek. She didn't want to cry in front of Vegeta, but she felt so overwhelmed with agony just thinking about his death. She braced herself for the lecture he was sure to give about tears being a sign of weakness, or something to that caliber.

To her utter and complete shock, heat seeped into every pore of her body as he placed one of his hands on top of hers, while the other rose up to wipe away her tears. Her breath escaped her as she met his gaze. The look in his eye was something she only rarely saw, it was so soft. . .so tender.

"I myself never thought I would live to see another day. I thought my death would be permanent this time. . .but being wished back is still hard to believe. Only good people were brought back, and I still don't see myself that way," he said thoughtfully, his fingers dancing across her cheek, sending a heavenly shiver up her spine.

She smiled and reached up to clasp the hand against her cheek. "Well you should now. You helped save the world! You were never that bad to begin with. . .I mean, yeah, you did some questionable things in the past but you've come a long way since then. And I couldn't be prouder of you."

"You're. . .proud of me?" he asked, shock laced into his voice.

She nodded. "Of course, silly. You really need to give yourself more credit. Just promise me that you'll never leave me again. I-I don't think I could bare it."

"I'm not going anywhere.. . .I promise," he said softly after staying silent for a long while, scooting closer to her.

Her stomach was tied in knots as she became paralyzed by his smoldering gaze. She just wanted to feel his calloused fingertips trace the smoothness of her skin, to lose herself in their lovemaking. She never wanted to experience that pain again, to hear the words that he's dead and never coming back. The bright side of the whole ordeal was that it taught her to enjoy every moment she had with him, to savor every touch and kiss. She'd never again take a single moment she had with him for granted.

His hand that was stroking her cheek ventured lower to cup her chin, caressing the soft skin of her jawline. Tears continued to stream down her face, not from sadness, but from pure happiness. She had her prince; that was all that mattered to her then. All she wanted to do was melt into his arms and feel his warm lips against hers.

The dark clouds above them opened up, releasing vast droplets of rain as thunder continued to rumble in the distance.

But just like before, neither of them moved. They just couldn't. The rain that was dripping down their skin didn't seem to affect them in the slightest. At this point, they could've cared less about where they were. All they wanted to do was be together.

"I love you, Vegeta," she whispered wholeheartedly before he brought her lips to his. She let out a whimper as his lips moved softly over hers, his hands massaging her lower back. She kissed him back with everything she had, relishing in the taste of sweet rain that dripped into their mouths.

She had never felt more alive than she did in that moment. Shivers ran through her body in all directions as he gathered her up in his arms, positioning her in his lap. In turn, she enveloped her arms around his strong neck, never wanting to let go. They were both completely drenched from the rain, their clothes sticking uncomfortably to them. But neither cared. They were too caught up in each other to break away.

She pushed her weight against him, gently knocking him down into a puddle on the ground, and he chuckled low in his throat at her actions. He gripped onto her hips and kissed her deeper, licking her lower lip to silently ask for entrance. She happily offered him access, brushing her tongue against his, making her blood boil and her heart rate soar.

Eventually air became a priority, and they reluctantly broke apart, both panting lightly. She looked down at him, rain running off of her face and landing onto his. She blushed at the way he was looking at her, his eyes hungry with desire as he watched the way her breasts spilled out of her tight dress.

"Maybe we need to go inside," she suggested as the rain increased steadily, attempting to get up off of him. She froze halfway as Vegeta grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down against him.

"We're not going anywhere," he whispered hotly, his hands stopping to rest on her buttocks.

She knew what he wanted.

And she wanted it just as bad.

He kissed her again and rolled on top of her, dominating her instantly, which she didn't mind. She needed him to touch her like only he could; she didn't care if it was in the rain. They'd always been adventurous in their sex life, so if anything this was exciting.

After a long while, since their clothes were heavy and clingy from the rain, they undressed and were naked in front of each other, feeling completely liberated as they pressed their slick bodies together.

Bulma glanced up at Vegeta, grinning inwardly at the way the rain flattened his thick hair down, leaving it to hang in spiked skeins down his back. He had never looked sexier to her than he did in that moment, making it impossible for her to contain her lust anymore. Just a day ago she thought she would never experience this with him again, but now he was against her, and she would ravish in every second of what was about to happen.

She tipped her head up and kissed him penetratingly, as though it was the last kiss she would ever have with him, gripping on tightly to him. His tongue danced over hers as one hand fondled one of her plump breasts, while the other went down between her thighs to explore her heat. She gasped in delight against his lips, arching her back as his fingers drove rhythmically into her, the rain intensifying as he did so. "Don't stop," she begged, tightening her eyes shut as a feeling of elation ascended within her.

He smirked, expertly delving his fingers up further into her, knowing just the spot to touch that would send her over the edge. She moaned at the gratifying sensations he was producing, feeling like blacking out from the pressure in her lower body. He moved his lips away from hers to kiss her neck, biting down on her skin softly, eliciting another moan from her. His tongue voyaged down further to her breasts, trailing hot saliva from one supple mound to the other, noticing how the rain made her taste even more delectable than usual, her skin salty and sweet against his tongue.

Her moans were like music to his ears, thrilling and harmonious, further erecting his manhood. He wanted to be one with her, wanted to join their bodies together and feel the electrifying indulgences such an act produced. He craved her searing flesh against his and didn't want to put of his desires any longer.

The rain continued to fall hard to the ground, landing down on them as Vegeta parted her legs, placing hot open mouthed kisses along her neck before plunging into her moist heat, releasing a wave of ecstasy that coursed through her veins. She groaned brokenly and wrapped one of her legs around his trim waist, gritting her teeth at the feeling of him going in even further.

She became lost in her fog of desire for him as he increased his pace; it was so incredible that it left her speechless, and unable to form a single thought in her mind. All she could do was feel the cool rain drops that landed onto her sweaty skin, relieving her of the heat that they were producing.

Their climaxes were fast approaching, seizing them with intense pleasure. She pushed herself against him as her release hit her fiercely, digging her nails into his back as she weakly breathed out his name. The surge of his release hit him next, making him involuntarily collapse on top of her, releasing a grunt. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck, his nose picking up on her natural scent. Her perfume had long been washed off by the rain, not that he minded since he always found her natural scent more intoxicating than any fragrance from a bottle.

They both took a few minutes to regain their composure, dragging in heavy breaths, amazed at the sensations that were flowing through them. It was unbelievable, unlike any lovemaking they had ever experienced before.

Vegeta looked down at her with a sly smirk once he had recovered, captivated by the way droplets of rain trickled off of her eyelashes. She had never looked more beautiful to him than she did in that moment. She was absolutely breathtaking, and she was all his. Only his. Just like she mentioned before, he too had feared he would never see her again, or be able to touch that creamy skin of hers.

Thankfully, he had been given a second chance, and it was one he would cherish every day for the remainder of his existence. He wasn't going to be as soft as Kakarot or anything, that would just never happen. But he knew he would have to appreciate Bulma better, and be more open to affection. He didn't want to waste any more time fretting over trying to keep his guard up at all time; he had to learn to let loose and enjoy the small things in life. And it was a task he would welcome with open arms.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a curious grin, raking a hand through his damp hair.

"No reason," he said smugly, his smirk deepening.

"Come on, tell me! For once just let me know what you're actually thinking."

The rain started to cease, the only sound around them being the soft drops of drizzle landing to the ground. His eyes locked with hers, and he could see the pleading lurking in her sapphire depths. He had never been good at expressing his affection, in the past such a thing had made him cringe. But things were different now, since he had died for her. In that moment before he sacrificed himself, nothing, including himself, mattered. As long as she was safe and free of harm that was all he cared about. For someone as incredibly selfish as him, that was a big deal. And even though in the end he hadn't been the one to stop Majin Buu, it was a sacrifice he'd make a hundred times over, just to make sure that she was protected. What he felt for her ran so deep, it encompassed his whole being.

He. . .loved her.

After years of denial with himself, he finally admitted it.

He was deeply and madly in love with Bulma Briefs.

Now all he had to do was tell her.

"Woman. . .Bulma," he began gruffly, "there's something you must know, something I've never told you before. . ."

"Go on," she urged, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen," he informed her with a faint scowl.

"Okay, jeez, just spit it out!" she said impatiently, tapping her fingers against his back.

He restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Instead he reached his hand down and placed it against her chest, right over her heart, feeling it beating profusely against his palm. She stared back at him in wonderment, noticing the flickering of emotions flashing in his eyes.

"I. . ." he took a deep breath, "I love you," he rushed out, a bright uncharacteristic red blush seizing his cheeks.

Bulma's eyes were as wide as saucers. After blinking in astonishment, she broke out into a wide smile, the widest he had ever seen. "W-what did you say?" she choked out, completely in shock.

"Now didn't you listen to me, you blasted woman? I said I wasn't going to repeat myse-"

She caught his lips with hers, holding onto him as tight as she could. The kiss was warm for both of them as sparks of electricity zipped throughout their bodies. They both felt whole in that moment, as though their hearts were connected to one another. This confession of Vegeta's brought them closer, solidifying that they were destined to be together forever, and nothing would ever separate them again, not even death. Their love would never end; it would just keep going on and on, endlessly.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that," she grinned, moving her lips from his to gently kiss his collarbone. She had gotten the stubborn Saiyan Prince to finally admit how he truly felt about her. Such an incredible gift she had been given. It had taken quite a few years, but the long wait just made this moment more memorable. It was one she was sure to imprint into her memory, keeping it there for all eternity.

Vegeta looked unexpectedly embarrassed and wasn't sure what to say. He tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear, his rough fingertips brushing briefly against the fine grains of her cheek. "But you've known it all along, haven't you?" he asked with a rough whisper.

Bulma nodded, grinning gleefully, tracing the muscles of his chest with her index finger. "I've always known. . ."

He gave her a knowing smirk, his eyes content. He bent down and kissed her forehead, feeling at peace for the first time in his entire life. He had everything he needed right within his grasp. She was his miracle, and no matter what would happen in the future they would always find their way back to each other. This night they spent in the rain just proved how deep their love for one another was.

It was truly the first night of the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I for one am I a strong advocate of keeping Vegeta in character at all times, and I usually wouldn't like him saying 'I love you' to Bulma. But I figured if he ever did say it, it would have to be around the time Buu was defeated, cuz I believe that's truly when he came to realize his love for her and his family. Other than that, I really loved writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
